Various types of filters are used in disk drives. Breather filters are commonly used to filter an airflow into the disk drive through a breather port that extends through the disk drive housing (e.g., a hole in the cover; a hole in the base plate). Vapors are typically addressed by filters of this type, for instance by the breather filter utilizing an appropriate adsorbent. Oftentimes this airflow is directed through a meandering or tortuous path to provide a diffusion barrier of sorts, and then through the breather filter. These types of filters may also provide a filtering function for fluids within the interior of the disk drive.
Recirculation filters are also commonly included in disk drives. A fluid flow from within the disk drive is commonly directed through the recirculation filter, and then back into the disk drive. That is, recirculation filters are associated with an internal fluid flow within the disk drive. These types of filters may provide one or more of a chemical and mechanical filtering function.
Efforts continue to be directed to reducing the overall cost of the disk drive. Reducing the total number of parts can of course reduce the cost of the disk drive. Particulate and chemical filtering functions have been integrated into a single filter in the past. Moreover, filter designs exist that combine a breather filter section and a recirculation filter section. However, the need remains for such a multi-functional filter having a design that is adaptable to low cost mass production in an automated process, that has minimal packaging requirements, that may be shipped in a “flat” form and then manipulated into a different shape during installation, that is easy to install in the disk drive, and that may alleviate the need for a complex diffusion path.